


Good Luck Charm

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x rintarou suna]“Did you seriously just kidnap some girl because you don’t have the balls to tell her you like her?”[dw]
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 533
Collections: Gift Fics





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Suna, do you have a girlfriend or sumn’?”

The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows as he sat up from his stretch. It was Atsumu—of course it was—and in response, he sighed.

“No.”

“Then, pray tell: who’s _that_?”

The fellow second-year had a naturally commanding voice, inadvertently drawing attention. Suna winced internally as people instinctively turned to look, following the blond Miya’s finger. A small dark-haired girl sat in the bleachers with her phone in hand, scrolling through it absent-mindedly, blissfully unaware of the stares she was getting. The bleachers were usually full of fans, especially fan _girls_ , but this one in particular was the only person distracted by something else besides gawking at volleyball players. She wouldn’t have been noticed unless you were looking for her, which apparently, Atsumu had been doing for no good reason.

“She’s a friend,” he replied easily, getting to his feet and dusting his shorts off. “Why do you care?”

“I always keep good track of my players,” he huffed. “This includes possible distractions.”

“Stalker.”

The insult rolled off of him as Atsumu leant further inwards, studying his expression. Suna scowled, trying to turn away, but Atsumu kept following him. 

“What?” he snapped.

“She’s been here for the past few practice games. Are you really just friends?”

“We’re classmates,” he offered blandly, knowing full well it didn’t provide any new information. Atsumu clicked his tongue irritably.

“And…?”

“And. That’s it.”

“Dude, there’s no way you’d invite a girl to our games unless something’s up.”

“If I tell you, will you shut up?” Suna asked irritably. Atsumu nodded agreeably, the nasty smile on his face annoying Suna further.

“She’s my good luck charm.”

“Your _what_?” Atsumu sounded genuinely offended, coaxing yet another sigh from his teammate. “Are my tosses a joke to you?”

“No. Ever since I borrowed a pencil from her, I’ve been doing really well at everything.”

“You don’t seem the type to rely on things like good luck charms,” Atsumu remarked dubiously. Suna shrugged.

“Anything helps when we’re gearing up for Nationals.”

“Well… as long as you’re not thinking about girls in play, then whatever.”

 _But what if she was my girlfriend? What then?_ Suna thought to himself as Atsumu walked away. The thought made something jitter in his heart and he had to be sure not to look over to the bleachers, fidgeting with his hands instead. 

[Surname] was the girl who sat behind him in homeroom. During the math test a few days ago, he realized that he’d forgotten his pencil case at home and asked to borrow one. It’d been nothing big—a simple mechanical pencil, the type everybody has—but he had aced the quiz he’d barely studied for. Atsumu was right; he wasn’t the kind of guy to be interested in horoscopes or good luck charms. But he was interested in the girl with a pretty smile, and over the painstaking course of the week, worked up the nerve to ask her if she’d possibly come to spectate one of his practice matches. 

“Did you seriously just kidnap some girl because you don’t have the balls to tell her you like ‘er?”

Jumping, Suna turned to see the other Miya, Osamu, look at him curiously. Suna’s eyes quickly tracked to Atsumu, who conveniently had his back turned. Damn snitch.

“I didn’t kidnap her. And I don’t…” He trailed off, realizing that he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t ‘like her’ flat out. Clearing his throat to cover his mistake, he continued with, “she’s just my friend. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Pft. If you say so.” Osamu kept laughing to himself as he walked away. Suna didn’t normally lose his composure, but these goddamn twins have a way of getting on your nerves.

The huddle for the pre-game wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. As expected, he was starting in the front row. But the Captain walked up to him and only him for some reason, his deadpan face somehow sterner than usual. Suna couldn’t help but shiver; he hadn’t even done anything deserving of a lecture yet, but he had a feeling he was about to be scolded.

“Don’t let the Miya brothers get to you,” he said, and Suna made a mental note to hit Atsumu for having such a big mouth later. Kita smiled wryly at his expression. “Though you’d better win.”

“I will.”

And they did, of course. They weren’t a powerhouse school for nothing. It wasn’t even a tiring game, and by the end of it, he felt like he’d worked even less than they did during regular practice.

“Suna-kun?”

He put his water bottle down and looked at [Surname], who had put her stuff away, smiling up at him. The warm expression on her face startled him so badly that he forgot to reply and stared wordlessly. She made a motion and he realized he’d been silent, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Yeah.”

“You did great!” Her voice was full of an excitement that she’d apparently been holding back, and he saw it light up her eyes like stars in a night sky. “Every time you hit the ball it went flying! You’re so cool. I wish I could play volleyball like you do.”

“Oh, well… thanks.” Though he’d been complimented plenty of times before, from her, he had no idea how to reply. He carded his sweaty hand through his hair. His heart was racing, and even though he’d just drank water, his mouth was dry. With a pang, he realized—was he nervous? He hadn’t felt this in a long time.

“I’m really glad you invited me to come watch,” she continued, though it was shyer as she turned the conversation to herself. “It was a lot of fun to watch you play.”

 _Well, you are my good luck charm,_ he meant to say. _The second I lose, I don’t need you anymore._ But when he opened his mouth, the words didn’t come out. Scrambling, he asked instead, “will you come to the next ones?”

“Of course!” she gushed. “I’m like, your biggest fan now. Ah—not to be weird or anything.”

“It’s not weird,” he reassured hastily. “I’m glad.”

“Cool. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you. Thanks for coming.”

“Bye, Suna-kun.” She waved, and he waved back, all the way until she turned around and left out the gym doors. He put his hand down, the fingers curling slightly like the edges of his lips.

“Pussy,” somebody whispered into his ear. Suna jerked away as Atsumu snickered to himself, prancing off. 

“I am going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
